Moments Like This
by nlightnd
Summary: Hinata's father informs her suddenly that he entered her into a marriage contract with an unnamed suitor.  Who is he?  When will he reveal himself?  Hinata turns to Naruto for advice but she wants more.  Will he give in?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an A/U fic starring none other than our favorite Kyuubi container, Naruto and the woman who's crushed on him forever, Hinata. This isn't manga based and to my knowledge won't really be anime based, except to name a few events that have transpired. For instance, Sasuke has returned from his stent with Orochimaru and have a kind of uneasy friendship with Naruto again. So I guess you could say it'll be loosely, very loosely based with plenty of artistic license. This is my first fic written exclusively for this couple...so try to take it easy on me. And if I commit any errors with anything please let me know so I may correct them. I hope you guys enjoy!

This is dedicated to my friends Aphy and Amory-chan.

Disclaimer: Naruto and friends aren't mine. I'm just like everyone else wishing I'd have been creative and brilliant enough to create them first. Standard warning for language and adult situations apply. This is rated T, for now.

Moments Like This

By: nlightnd

Hinata Hyuuga sat at her vanity brushing through her black hair with it's varying lengths. Humming softly to herself, a knock at the door startled her slightly. Her bedroom door opened revealing one of the many house maids, a tentative expression on her face. Petite and slender, the brunette maid looked as if Hinata would be angry at her intrusion. "What is it Mika?"

"Miss, your father wishes to speak with you right away and he sent me to fetch you." Hands behind her back, she waited for her mistress to rise and follow her to the Hyuuga family's meeting room.

"Mika, do you have any idea what this is about?"

"No, miss. My orders were to bring you to your father, Hiashi-sama, and that was all."

Biting gently on her lower lip, the maid's nervousness seemed to be transferring to herself. Her father usually didn't request her presence unless it was something important. Upon reaching the huge double doors, the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga inhaled deeply willing her apprehension to depart. Pushing one of the doors aside, she entered. Her father, sitting at the head of the table, rose to greet her, a solemn expression across his face. The situation, she deemed, was already not looking good.

"Good morning, Hinata", Hiashi said as he gestured for her to sit.

"Morning, father", she returned. Kneeling beside him she waited with bated breath for the reason for his summons. Maybe it wouldn't be terrible as she originally thought, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it would be worse than she believed.

Her eyes turned back to the entrance to see Mika sliding the door shut. The wooden sound echoed loudly in the room. Already she wished for her cousin, Neji, or one of her close friends to be present, someone to ease the violent trepidation she felt. Her heart pounding, rushing palpitations, loudly beating in her head, making her stomach queasy and her mouth dry.

Her father spoke. "Hinata the reason I've called you is that in three months time you will be married. The groom has requested that I not make his name known to you as yet. He wanted the priviledge himself and so I've agreed. I believe this will be a great match for you. Your suitor has proved himself worthy in mine and Neji's eyes., which is nothing shy of a miracle. And I'm certain that once you meet him there'll be no objections. He will not bring disgrace to the Hyuuga name, nor is he considered weak by any means. Your suitor will take excellent care of you."

Hiashi continued tell her of the formalized plans. The head of the clan only wished that the young man had been present to help him present everything to her, but he'd put forth a special request which Hiashi could'n't deny because of his love for his eldest daughter.

Shocked beyond reason, Hinata listened as her father relayed all the necessary arrangements. She felt everything moving in slow motion. She could see his lips moving, but no words were heard. Dizziness washed over her. Feeling the heat rush to her face, she stood slowly to avoid fainting. Tears welled as she felt the sting of betrayal. How could he do this to me?

Swiftly turning on her heel, Hinata rushed from the room, tears streaming; leaving behind her father, astonishment on his face and shock in his eyes. He called out to her, called her name and ordered her to return, but she ignored his command, fleeing her home in search of a place to calm down and find a semblance of peace that her father destroyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, after several bowls of his favorite ramen, strolled lazily past his favorite garden area in the village. Located near his team's former training grounds, the flowers and trees, beautiful enough to rival Yamanka's Floral Shop. Keeping his slow pace, he halted as he heard the sound of someone crying. Silently entering the garden, he searched until he came upon a fountain where Hinata Hyuuga sat, tears streaming, her face distraught.

Concerned, he approached her. "Hinata, are you alright?" Taking the spot beside her, Naruto, known for his impatience, for once waited patiently to see if she'd divulge the reason for her unhappiness.

Speaking softly through her tears Hinata bowed her head. "The most awful thing has happened, Naruto!" She clapsed her hands in her lap so tightly her knuckles began to turn white. Here he was...standing before her, blue eyes focused solely on her. Did she have the courage to tell him? Could today finally be the day?

Blue eyes stared back at her questioningly. "What is it, Hinata? Is it your father?" The slight shake of her head indicated no. "Hinabi?" No again. "Then what?" He was confused and wanted to help her, if only she would let him. Naruto could'nt bear to see her this way. The Hyuuga heiress was usually a quiet, happy and shy young woman and the thought of someone hurting her gave rise to his protective side. Whoever had made her cry would deal with him!

Placing an arm casually, loosely around her small shoulders he urged her to tell him. "Come on, Hinata, you can tell me. You can tell me anything." His voice, deepened by age, softly induced her to talk; letting her know he would stay there as long she needed.

Laying her head down on his broad shoulder, she leaned into his chest. Taken by surprise Naruto knew something had to be seriously wrong for her to act this way. Normally, she was so embarrassed by intimacy with him, meaning that if he whispered something to her she'd stare at him silently unsure of how to react, or whenever she was in the same room as him, she turned red, stuttering every other word. Personally speaking, Naruto thought it was cute. That and the way she pressed her two index fingers together, slightly flexing them, when presented with something or someone who made her nervous.

"Naruto, I'm so confused", she cried. "How could he do this to me? He's supposed to love me, take care of me, not betray me!"

His heart sinking, Naruto felt a sting in his heart. So she had been seeing someone and he'd hurt her. Stupid bastard, he thought, to hurt a beautiful, young woman such as Hinata. Someone who possessed a gentle, loving soul, but when needed the female Byakugan user could tap into a fiery spirit and an iron will.

"Who, Hinata? And what did he do?" Bringing her closer in his one-armed embrace, Naruto stated in a low tone, "Whoever he is, Hinata, he's stupid! A real idiot for hurting you. And he doesn't deserve you."

His stout words halted her tears long enough for a small, brief smile to flash across her face, then disappearing again as he tightened his hold. "Don't worry, Hinata. I'll protect you. Just tell me..." His words died off sensing she was prepared to tell him, he abruptly quietened, waiting for the words to break free.

Lifting her pearly-white eyes to sadly gaze into his soul-searching blue orbs, she sighed heavily. "My father, Naruto. He informed me tonight that I'm to be married in three months time." Salty tears flowed again, her explanation continued under halting sentences. She told him the whole of it expecting him to be infuriated, only she saw a calm, understanding Naruto. Completely different than what she was expecting! Shouldn't he be shouting, saying it'd be a cold day in hell before he allowed it to happen? Or maybe he didn't care about her as she originally surmised.

Defeated, Hinata withdrew from Naruto's touch; petite, pale hands immediately covered her face in shame. Torn apart, she whispered brokenly, "What will I do, Naruto? I can't bear the thought of marrying someone I've never met. I don't even know his name!" Trembling hands uncovered her face and dropping to her sides they moved to rub her upper arms fiercely. "The thought of marrying someone I don't love...Kami, Naruto, why is this so hard?"

The fountain gurgling in the background accompanied with the gentle blowing breeze rustling through the leaves seemed to feel their pain. Hinata standing there, silhouetted in the moon's soft glow, wetness adorning her cheeks, he never found her more striking than tonight. The turbulent force of her emotions and statements made him want to hold her, soothe her and smooth away her pain.

Attempting to be positive for her sake, he spoke soothingly, "Hey, Hinata, maybe things won't be as bad as you think. I'm sure whatever plans and reasons your father has for doing this...there must be a good explanation. And things will work out for the best." He rose from his seat by the fountain, quickly crossing to her; enveloping her in a tight embrace. "Hinata, you're a strong woman, and a formidable kunoichi. You'll be okay, I know. You'll find the strength to endure", he assured her.

"I don't have the same confidence as you. It's not fair!" Her eyes stared into his as she declared the sentiments she'd been longing to express for years. "I don't want to marry if I can't have the one I love. To do that would be a betrayal to my heart, Naruto, and I'm uncertain if I could live with myself should I choose the path my father's laid before me."

"And who do you love, Hinata? Who is it that means so much to you that'd you risk defying your father?" Naruto had never heard her speak this way before and her words; her tones intrigued him. He wanted to hear more, needed to hear more. Feeling quite masochistic tonight, curiosity egged him on to discover the name of the man who'd earned and carried Hinata's love.

Smiling brightly, for the first time since he'd found her, she said, "He's a great man. Confident, powerful, handsome, albeit cocky a lot of times, not that he hasn't the strength to back them up, but he's also sweet when he wants, he has a very wide, protective streak, and he's a shinobi I consider myself blessed and lucky enough to know."

Aggravated by the list of attibutes of the mysterious man, he sarcastically replied, "We should all be so lucky."

Suddenly she was laughing! Now he was truly confused and he thought she'd lost her mind, from the sounds of her hysterical laughter. Calming down she shook her head and placed her palm gently on his handsome face.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"You can be really dense sometimes you know that?"

He opened his mouth for a retort, but she shushed him by placing her fingertips over his perfectly formed lips. Surprised, he stayed silent allowing her to explain her meaning. What she did next surprised the hell out of him. She kissed him! Hinata. Kissed. Him. He never believed she had it in her due to her introverted mannerisms.

She moaned into his lips enjoying the contact as much as he. A slow, shy yet sweet kiss that was just like Hinata, herself. The gesture was perfection. It was a tremendous relief and release of pressure from her chest. A heaviness that had lain there so long she'd believed it was immovable, forever cursed, a haunting to remain with her throughout her life. And now, just like that, it was gone! Amazing thing, the power of love.

Hesitantly ending the pleasurable moment, her voice huskily whispering in his ear, "It's you, Naruto. You're the one I love. And you're the one I never want to be parted from." Her eyes adopted the same, saddened, far away look as when he first found her. "Unfortunately, we'll never have the chance to experience what might've been, thanks to my father. But at least I can say for one night I held a glimpse of it. And it was a beautiful thing." Her lips wavered and regret washed over her. Afraid of losing what she'd just found, Hinata hugged Naruto tightly, her body pressed closely to his. "It's all worthwhile."

Perplexed, he asked, "What is?"

Gesturing between them, she replied, "Me. You. Us. The moments like this make everything worthwhile. And so I'll never let them go." She fell back into silence, enjoying the feel of his powerful arms wrapped around her slender frame.

Afraid of breaking the tender moment, Naruto said nothing. The wind teased his blond, spiky locks moving them back and forth in gentle, swaying motions. The distraught woman in his arms had calmed finally, her despair still a palpable emotion; at least her tears had ceased.

Placing his fingers under her chin he tilted her face towards his. "It's getting late, Hinata. Let me walk you home."

Panic filled her eyes. "I can't, Naruto. What if my father sees you? His temper would flare out of control! And he'd be extremely displeased if you're around me since I'm to be married soon. I won't risk him taking his anger out on you." Giving him a light kiss she continued, "Besides, you have to help me plan my escape."

Naruto nearly choked hearing her last statement. "Me? Help plan your escape?" He had to squelch her idea before it took root and it became more than a consideration. "But, Hinata, where would you go? What would you do? You haven't had time to think this through properly. My advice is to forget you ever thought of such a notion."

Crestfallen, she shook her head back and forth rapidly. "I can't, Naruto. This may mean my only chance, my only time, I'll have with you."

"Hinata, promise me something?" He resolved to keep her from running. He'd fight to keep her with him; by his side. When they were younger, because she'd watched him so long, his determination kept her from running from that fight with Neji during the Chuunin exams. She'd been the picture of determination, her actions causing Neji to doubt his beliefs. She'd planted the seed of doubt which Naruto finished off. Now, he had to keep her from foolish actions that could end up with her banished from her father's house, and from Konoha. He repeated, "Hinata, promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that until you meet your groom-to-be you won't do anything rash. If you need to escape for a little while then come to me. Talk to me whenever it bothers you, or if you just want to hang out we can do that too. I swear I'll be here for you, Hinata, whenever you need me." He vowed to take whatever action, outside of escaping, required to ease her pain, her tears.

Releasing him, Hinata stepped backwards; admiration in her eyes. "I must go back now. I'm sure they'll be worried and I've been selfish enough for tonight." Planting her lips to his one last time, stealing one more kiss, she broke contact first whispering, "I love you, Naruto. I always have and I always will. Goodnight."

With a wink and a wave she was gone in a flash. Her actions tonight stumped the normally loud ninja into stupified silence. What the hell just happened here, he wondered. Rubbing the back of his head his mind abound in confusion he thought aloud, "Boy are women confusing sometimes."

"You have no idea, dobe."

The voice came from the shadows. Once frigid in nature it had now warned to a slight coolness as when they were Genin, before he left searching for power to fill the emptiness growing in his soul. Slowly revealing himself, the dark haired Sharingan user's lips turned up at the corner. "Sakura's just as bad."

Knitting his eyebrow together he asked, "What a minute-I thought you two weren't together! Not anymore anyway."

"She's not. I mean we're not." Shoving his hands in his pants pocket he said simply, "She's with Kakashi. I'm just a friend she talks to when you're not around to listen to her problems." Tilting his head upwards to look at the moon gave a little sigh, "We discovered shortly after my return that we weren't meant to be, so I encouraged her to look elsewhere. Although, I told her that if she needed a listening ear I'd be here. So that's where we stand."

Naruto watched his friend, stunned by his words. "A listening ear, huh? You really have changed since your return! Haven't you?"

A dark eyebrow lifted in response, arms crossed over his green Jounin vest, Sasuke replied, "You could say that."

"Well it just seems you're not the cold asshole that you were prior to leaving the village and when we first found you after all that time..."

"You're such a dobe."

And you're a freaking idiot, Sasuke!"

Smiling at their comraderie, he offered, "Want to go get some ramen? My treat." Sasuke dangled a culinary carrot in front of the blond's eyes. One he knew his friend couldn't resist. The day he did would be the day he died.

Loudly, Naruto yelled, "Ramen? Your treat? Hell yeah! Let's go!"

Taking hold of the other man's arm, the two men left hastily for Ichiraku's and for all the ramen they could eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padding quietly up the street leading to her home, Hinata was surprised to see Neji leaning casually against the front entrance to the mansion. His posture, casual as it may be, deceptive. Something obviously occupied her male cousin's mind. But what?

"You're out late tonight, Hinata", he drawled. "Where'd you go?"

Taken aback she replied, "What does it matter? Why is it your concern?" His attitude was baffling. Why did he care? Neji never cared where she went. It was almost as if he was pissy about something. Smirking, she laughingly hinted, "Trouble in paradise, Neji?"

Standing straight, ridding him self from his formerly slouching posture, tension streamed through his limbs. "Why would you say that, Hinata?" Stepping forward, he backed her against the gate. "What were you doing, tonight, Hinata? Where'd you go?"

His manner insistent, the young woman pondered on his perplexing statements and behavior. This wasn't like Neji. This wasn't like him at all! Had her father induced him to question her?

Using her arm and trying to brush him aside, she said firmly, "It's none of your concern, Neji. Where I go , what I do, who I'm with...is none of your business."

"Oh, but it is", he replied mysteriously.

"Why?" she countered. "Why do you consider me and everything I do your business?" Large, white eyes cautiously watched his own for signs. Signs that would clue her in to his thoughts and the reasoning behind him.

Reaching out to lightly touch her shoulder he said softly, "In time you'll see. Everything will be revealed." Dropping his hand, he turned, heading back into the massive house. He paused only to inform her, "By the way, your father wished to see you the moment you returned." Then he continued on his way disappearing through the front door; allowing it to close with a thud behind his intimidating figure.

Oh great! She thought now was a perfect time to disappear. Her father would be furious to say the least. The way she'd stormed from the room, childish and innapropriate behavior for her station, but under the circumstances shock had replaced common sense. "No use putting it off any longer. I'll have to face him sometime!"

Shoulders back, head high, the young Hyuuga heiress walked through the gate, up the steps pushing aside the large, wooden door; entering her family home she immediately spotted her father. Consternation in his eyes, he gestured for her to reenter the room they'd occupied earlier this evening. Sighing with dread she walked into the room and watched her father do the same. Still facing the door, Hiashi, long, black hair swaying gently with his movements closed the door firmly, resolutely behind him. And he turned to Hinata, mouth twisted in disapproval.

"We have much to discuss daughter. Sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Her father began the conversation first bringing back the horrible memory previously inflicted on her tonight. Yet all she could think of was Naruto. I'll find a way, she swore. Pretending to listen intently as her father talked, Hinata contrived a plan to escape and live the life she wanted. Away from her cage and with Naruto. If only she could convince Naruto it was better this way! She'd have to speak to him tomorrow. He'd see her way...he'd have to. They'd be together and this mysterious suitor would be nothing but a horribly distant, terrible memory.

Some time later, her father had finished speaking; excused her from his presence. Straightaway she went to bed exhausted from her staggering emotions. Her head dropped to her pillow, her eyes slowly slid into sleep. And all she could dream was of her newly-found hope, and her love, Naruto.

Back in the meeting room:

"She has no clue does she, uncle?"

Hiashi gazed at Neji, a younger mirror image of his deceased twin. "No, Neji. She's confused amongst other things. I thought she would've been happy." Folding his hands together he couldn't help but wonder what had possessed his daughter to act irationally tonight. Tonight, he'd been looking and speaking to a much different Hinata. One that he wasn't sure how she'd react to the rest of the news. He'd have to tell her and soon.

"She'll abide by your will. Hinata's personality is too meek to allow her to be disobedient for long." Neji sounded completely sure of himself. She'd come back to her senses. It was just matter of time.

Rising from his seat, his uncle stated, "We'll work things out, Neji, but for now I'm going to bed. It's been a rather long evening."

His uncle left the room leaving him to his thoughts and Neji recalled his statement on the long evening. Speaking to no one he softly said, "That it has." Neji followed his uncle and treaded the familiar path to his own bedroom. Slipping inside, he lay down quickly falling into a deep slumber.

A/N: That's all for now folks...hope you enjoyed reading... :)


	2. Doomsday

Thanx to the following for reviewing : uzukun7, naruhina4343, mbshadow, Tricia1224, Gaara218 and braindamage730. You guys made me so happy! And thanx to those who read but didn't review...I'm just glad you stopped by and read it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated characters. Nor am I making any profit or financial gain from the creation of this story. Standard warning for language applies. Lyrics for My Reason were written by me...so no stealing or borrowing without permission.

Moments Like This

Chapter 2: Doomsday

Nervousness plagued Hinata as the last remaining days before her wedding counted down one by one. Her father or Neji wouldn't tell her who was to be her intended no matter how she pleaded. Both would simply change the subject or walk away. None of the servants seemed to know either, as she'd tried asking them, too. Her frustration mounted with each failure. The mystery, one thing in her life she could do without, quickened her heart with anticipation. Just who would her unrevealed groom be?

Sitting with Sakura, Ino and Tenten at their favorite haunt all four women tossed back mugs of sake. Hinata was on her fourth, and for someone who rarely drank it was nothing short of miraculous she wasn't face down on the table. Instead for the better part of the last two hours she'd been ranting about her upcoming nuptials to someone she didn't know.

"It's just not fair", she slurred. "Why can't I chose my own husband? Doesn't my father trust me enough to make that kind of decision by myself?"

Sighing, Sakura took another gulp of her beverage. "Hinata, Kami forbid that some men acknowledge that we women have the intelligence and foresight to pick a good man. We're lucky that our village isn't backwards regarding us being shinobi and our right to battle on the front line, when needed", she added.

"Sakura, you want to talk about good and bad choices?" Ino grinned slyly at the pink haired medic-nin working her way to a buzz. "How about Sasuke? What kind of choice would you call that?" The blond laughed anticipating a very awkward moment for her friend.

"A good one at the time", she returned. "We're very good friends and that's all we're ever meant to be. And what about Shikamaru?"

"Defintely a good one. Or should I say the right one. What that man can do in bed is nothing short of amazing!"

"Eww, Ino! TMI! Damn! We didn't need to know that", Tenten protested, hands over her ears, looking like she was about to be sick.

Hinata wisely sat there, silently, cheeks blushing furiously at Ino's brashness. Mind reeling, spinning, she slammed the remainder of her sake and propped her head up on her two hands while listening to the rest of the conversation.

Ino and Sakura had gotten into a friendly banter about which boyfriend was better and at what. Tenten, disgust on her face popped them both on the head with her fist. "You two need to shut up and let Hinata talk. After all that's why we're here. To help her." Brown eyes glaring at the forever dueling friends, she quickly shut them up with her reprimand.

They promptly apologized to Hinata, chagrin written across their faces. "Sorry, Hinata." Ino had easily forgotten her friend's trouble with a mere mention of Shikamaru. Not good. Sakura echoed Ino's apology and assured Hinata they were ready to listen.

Leaning back in their chairs, sake firmly in hand, all three girls listened sympathetically to Hinata as she repeated all the events from the last couple of weeks. "My father won't cave, and neither will Neji. They both know something, some sort of secret; yet they refuse to talk." Her pupiless eyes glazed over in tears, feeling betrayed by the two closest male family members she had. Only they didn't know that she was planning on escaping before the impending ceremony. She'd already worked it out. Now, all she had left was to convince Naruto to leave with her. That'd be easier said than done, though.

Tenten admitted she wouldn't know what to do if in Hinata's position. Ino and Sakura quickly agreed. Discouraged, Hinata rose from her chair and excused herself. "I've got to go. Tomorrow's doomsday; I've still got things to do and if worse comes to worse...I guess I'll just have to accept it", she said resigned. Hinata only hoped her friends were buying her act because if everything worked out she didn't want them to have knowledge of her plans and end up getting questioned after her disappearance. It wouldn't be fair to any of them.

The depressed heiress left in a hurry, but she didn't see a familiar, smiling face a few tables away that heard everything the girls' said. "She's going to run, I just know it. I sense it." Rising from his table, still smiling, the man threw a few coins on the table and hurried after Hinata.

"Hinata!"

The brunette halted in her tracks and turned towards the voice calling her name. Relived, she smiled at the one facing her. "Naruto", she breathed.

She watched in loving fascination as his tall form jogged towards her, muscles bunching under his orange jumpsuit, blond spiky hair blowing in the wind. The second he reached her he gently took her hand and led her away from the main branch house. "Let's go to our garden. What do you think?"

White eyes shining, she replied, "I'd love to!"

Moments later they were once again in the garden where everything had started for them, the realization that more than friendship between them existed, and the realization of their love for one another. They talked for hours, not caring about the time.

Naruto joked and laughed, Hinata cried and laughed with him. The closer the sun came to setting the more despondent Hinata became. Naruto assured her that whatever happened he'd be with her until the day he died. "I swear it, Hinata. I'll always be there with you, and I'll be there to protect you. No one will ever stop me", he swore vehemently.

"But Naruto-"

"No buts, Hinata." His blue eyes adapted a serious look in them. "I know you're thinking of running, but don't. You'll be labeled a missing nin and you'll hurt your family, and me, more than you could ever know."

"Naruto, come with me!" Throwing her arms around his neck she sobbed, the pain tearing her apart, indecision warring within. "Please? Just come with me. We could live anywhere. Together. The both of us. Please say you'll say yes!" She pleaded with him.

Conflicted he replied, "I can't, Hinata. There's more at stake than just the two of us. Your family deserves more than that, we deserve more than that. Hinata, don't worry. Things have to work out, they just have to. I want you to stay. Stay, for me."

Seeing her indecision Naruto quickly swept in, like the wind, and kissed her. Fire. Passion. Love. He poured everything he felt into his kiss. His heart, his soul, all that he felt, he bared for her, and only her. He tried to hold her tighter but she struggled against him and pulled away.

"Naruto..." His name died on her lips. Hurt by his refusal Hinata shook her head and backed away, tears falling from her frantic eyes. Spinning on her heels she turned and ran, his form quickly blurring the more distance she placed between them.

After she'd gone Naruto stared after her. What could he do? He'd never seen Hinata this emotional, or this desperate. He couldn't believe she'd risk banishment, and the bingo book, for his sake, and so that they could be together. If only tomorrow would hurry so this anguish would end. It tortured him to see her this way. Truth be told, he'd rather be physically beaten and tortured by Ibiki, himself, than continue to see Hinata in so much pain.

Hearing the rustle of leaves at his back he said, "I wondered how long you were going to hide there. Not even bothering to glance at the figure behind him he said, "You're up...see what you can do."

No answer came. But Naruto could tell that the third party was already on his way to Hinata. Maybe he could talk some sense into her. Shoulders drooping slightly the exhausted blond made his way to his apartment for some much needed rest. Tomorrow was the big day and he wasn't sure how it would turn out.

Meanwhile back at the Hyuuga estate Neji had been trying to talk to Hinata, convince her that she mustn't run, that all would be well. She'd ranted at him, shouting that he didn't understand and wasn't being sentenced to a marriage with someone he didn't know, she was. Her behavior was so unlike the Hinata he knew and had grown up with. This was comparative to an emotionally volatile Tenten, Ino or Sakura. No one messed with any of those kunoichi's when they're pissed. No one. Neji honestly didn't know what to do with a shouting, crying Hinata. He was used to her quietness, her shyness, but not the tears or the screaming. The Hyuuga prodigy racked his brain for an answer on how to deal with her when he finally arrived at the answer he sought.

After an hour of her yelling, Neji's frustration forced him to do something drastic. He pulled a cord from his pants and quickly tied her up, enforcing the bonds with his chakra. Placing her in the middle of her bed he ordered her to stay quiet and he'd return shortly, with a guest in tow. Her infuriated eyes told him of the hell there'd be to pay later and he smirked at her helplessness before leaving.

Some time later Neji re-emerged from the hallway, a shadowy figure behind him. Her eyes widened as the figure stepped into the room, her jaw fell slack, limbs weak at the sight of him. "Naruto." Her heart ached at the sight of him. After tomorrow she'd no longer have the right to hold him, kiss him, or express her love for him. As of tomorrow she'd be a married woman bound to another for as long as she lives. Another pang of regret and sorrow tore her heart, leaving her with such heavy emotions that she wanted to grieve for what was about to be lost...forever.

Scratching the back of his head he grinned, a nervous laugh erupted from his lips as he searched for the right words to say. "Hinata", pointing at her cousin he stated, "Neji, here, brought me here as he was certain you were about to do something very foolish and stupid, like running. So I'm here all night to ensure you don't."

"Why you? Why couldn't you have left things alone, Naruto? Things would've been fine. _We _would've been fine!" Lashing out at him, her anger needed an outlet. And she found not one, but two, in front of her. Glaring at her cousin she seethed, "And why couldn't you mind your own damned business? I trusted you, Neji. I trusted you to do the right thing!"

"And I am", he said confidently. "You're not going anywhere, Hinata. I believe your groom would be very disappointed to arrive in the morning and you vanished." His own white eyes grew hard and cold. "Did you think how your actions would reflect on your family, your father? Have you stopped and taken a moment to consider what you would've done to him?"

Her face fell as his point reached home.

"I thought not." Gesturing in the blond haired shinobi's direction, "He's here to ensure you stay put. I know _he_ won't run so he's been entrusted to make certain you don't."

Crossing to her he laid his hand gently on her shoulder. "It's time for you to rest so you'll make a beautiful bride in the morning. Sleep well, cousin." Turning to leave he paused at the door, "And don't think about escaping. We have guards posted outside your door and all around the mansion, just in case you're still considering leaving prematurely. And another thing, should you escape successfully...just know that Naruto will be handed over to Ibiki and publicly beaten for your disobedience." Sliding the door aside, Neji stepped over the threshold, closing it in his wake.

A similar pair of white, pupiless eyes watched as Neji exited Hinata's room. Long black hair hung motionless as he stared at his nephew and asked, "Do you think this will work, Neji? My daughter isn't usually prone to cave under emotional blackmail."

"It will", he answered softly, "as she believes Naruto's neck is on the line, should she disobey."

Hiashi glanced at her door before turning his attention back to Neji. "I don't see how involving Naruto in this will keep her in line and make her stay."

Crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall he stated matter of fact, "She's in love with Naruto. Plain and simple. She'd risk anything for him or, for the most part, do anything he'd ask. Apparently, she'd gone so far as to beg him to run away with her, only he turned her down. He's the only reason she hasn't left, so far." Smiling he remembered how many people often became changed after meeting the loudmouth. "He's the only one who can convince her to stay, despite her feelings...she'll listen because she loves him, and his opinion carries a great weight with her."

Hinata's father smiled knowingly. "Tomorrow will tell the tale." Sighing, he inclined his head towards his nephew, "Tomorrow will be very interesting indeed. I shall see you in the morning, Neji. Good night."

"Good night, uncle."

Hiashi and Neji parted ways and went to their respective rooms for the evening.

_**The day of the wedding:**_

The groom had arrived at the Hyuuga mansion during the night and was already preparing himself for the ceremony. Straightening his tie before the full-length mirror, he smiled and smoothed his hands over the black jacket that adorned his upper body. Smirking, the young man decided he looked damned good in a tux. Really damned good.

"You look fine", a voice called out from behind him.

Looking in the mirror he saw Neji standing directly behind him. "I know. It's just that I'm nervous. I've never really been this nervous before."

"I understand. Can't say that I blame you. After all, this is the biggest step you'll ever take in your life. What's not to screw up except the kids that'll come later." Neji chuckled at his own joke while the groom flashed him a dirty look accompanied by a one fingered gesture.

Giving Hinata's cousin a serious look he said, "I only want to make her happy, Neji."

Slapping him on the back Neji replied, "And you will. If you don't...I'll personally kick your ass!" Changing the subject he said, "Now let's get out there and get this ceremony over with-agreed?"

"Agreed."

The two males finished a few last minute touches on their tuxedo's and left the room, heading toward the ceremonial temple where the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade, Hiashi and numerous guests awaited the groom, the bride, bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Hinata stared at her reflection. A beautiful, white sleeveless dress with sakura blossoms embroidered along the hem and her waist. Ino had put on her makeup which covered her face lightly, giving the impression of a faint blush. Sakura had pulled her long, black hair into a ponytail with cascading ringlets. The woman in the mirror looked so different from the Hinata she knew. The real Hinata could never be this beautiful, or so she thought.

"You look beautiful, Hinata." Sakura leaned forward and hugged the heiress. Then she frowned as she noticed the sheen of tears in her eyes. "Now, don't cry." Smiling gently she squeezed her shoulder gently; teasing her, "We don't have time to redo your makeup if you cry and let it run all over the place. Think happy thoughts. I know it's hard, but we're here for you and we love you very much."

Waving her hands in front of her tearing eyes, Hinata hoped the air she rapidly waved in their direction would help to quickly dry her welling tears. "I know. Same here, Sakura and Ino." She hugged them both and straightened her shoulders. "I guess it's time. Can't put it off any longer." Bowing her head she found her mind lingering on a certain blond whom she'd wished could be the one waiting at the altar, but she knew better. Life seldom worked out the way you expected it or wanted it.

Sakura and Ino ushered her out the door and down the path to the temple where everyone was impatiently waiting to view the bride in all her majesty and beauty. The moment they entered they were informed by Shikamaru that the groom was already at the altar with the Hokage.

Soon their chords were played, directing them as to the time of their entrance. Sakura and Kakashi went first, followed by Ino and Shikamaru. The bridal chords were struck and Hiashi took his daughter by the hand.

Walking forward, his throat tight with unshed emotion he said with his voice wavering, "My daughter, you are so beautiful! You've made me so proud! And if I never get the chance to say it again I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

Peering into her father's watery, white eyes she smiled through her own tears. "As I love you, father."

Uncertain, he asked, "Can you forgive me for the past events and for today? For forcing you to wed against your will?"

"I can. I'm sure you have your reasons."

"I only hope you approve of my choice for your groom, my daughter."

Love and light shining from her eyes she replied softly, "He has to be of some worth to pass your stringent requirements." Her eyes immediately went to scan the audience and was stricken with disappointment at finding Naruto absent. He'd promised her he'd always be with her, even today. He'd promised! So where the hell was he?!

Looking farther down the aisle she noticed a tall, slender blond standing next to Neji, who was serving as best man. Curiosity ate away at her. Halfway down the aisle she noticed Neji speak to the man and he turned...it was Naruto! Could it be? Could life and destiny really be this simple and this good?

"Father", she gasped, "is Naruto my intended?"

"Yes", he admitted relunctantly, " I'm sorry we kept it a secret, but he requested it be kept quiet until today. I hope you're not too angry."

Inwardly she was relieved and fuming simultaneously. "I promise not to choke him until after the wedding night, if that's what you're asking."

Patting her arm he murmured while laughing lightly, "That's my girl."

By this time they'd reached Naruto, his blue eyes taking in her appearance. He seemed to have difficulty in breathing.

Deciding to help him she leaned close and whispered, "Breathe, Naruto. In. Out. The mechanics are very simple, you know."

"It's just that you're so amazing and you've taken my breath, Hinata. I don't know what else to say."

Tsunade looked at him, irked that he wouldn't be quiet. "How about you shut the hell up so I can get this done", she snapped.

"Sure, granny Tsunade." He winked at the Hokage knowing his comment sent her into a tailspin.

Taking a breath the Hokage began the ceremony and somehow they made it easily even as they repeated their vows. They were surprised when Naruto took a piece of paper from his tux pocket. "I wrote a song for you, Hinata. It doesn't contain perfect lyrics, but it's how I feel."

Gently squeezing his hand she assured him, "You wrote it, so I'm sure it'll be perfect."

Clearing his throat he began, his nervous tones echoing in the rafters.

Do you have a reason, a purpose for living?

Does each breath count, or is it a missed chance?

When your time arrives, will you sit out or dance?

Who will you live for, die for?

Who would you give anything for, everything for?

Who will you laugh for, cry for?

Hinata couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes as she listened to Naruto pouring his heart out to her before a crowd of guests. He'd always had courage in spades, but this pulled at her heart more than anything he'd ever done. She easily forgave his duplicity, seeing how he'd done it all for her. He'd even approached her father and apparently asked for her hand or they wouldn't be here, side by side, today.

For you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.

Turn night into day, all for you.

Whatever it takes to see you through.

And he'd seen her through so much already. He'd tried to tell her numerous times that everything would be fine. Why hadn't she listened to him, to her intuition? All the heartbreak she'd felt recently was now worth every hellish moment she'd experienced for they made moments like this worth it all.

I'll give you a reason, a purpose.

I'll breathe for you when it's not enough.

When your time arrives, with you I'll dance.

I'll live for you, die for you.

I'll give anything and everything for you.

I'll laugh for you, and I'll cry for you.

When time makes you forget,

remember, everything I lived for, fought for

all that I've been was for you.

Hinata cried as he ended his song. Words so sweet...they touched her soul. Sneaking a glance at her soon to be husband she was surprised to find tears in his eyes so blue. Reaching up she caressed his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Naruto."

"And I you, Hinata."

The buxom Hokage smiled at the love and words exchanged between the two. Hurriedly pronouncing them man and wife she announced Naruto could now kiss his bride.

Swooping in the blond kissed his bride hard and passionate, steam and fireworks erupting between their lips. Without breaking the kiss Naruto swept her off her feet, bridal style, and carried her from the temple, heading towards their reception.

Later that night Naruto smiled as Hinata shyly stripped off her wedding gown. He already lay naked under the sheet anticipating the sweetness that was Hinata. Finally divested of all her garments she stood before her husband in all her glory. Naruto wiggled his index finger at her, beckoning her to him.

Willingly she went to his side, ready for whatever would happen. Pulling her down to him, he kissed her and began preparing her for the long night ahead.

"I love you, Hinata. Now and forever."

"And I love you, Naruto. I'll love you til I die."

Then their moans and sighs of pleasure filled the room that night and for many to come. Then ten months later the entire village celebrated with Naruto and Hinata with the birth of their twin daughters whom they named after Ino and Sakura. The girls were a delight to their parents and a trial to Iruka when they entered the academy.

Naruto thought back over his life as he watched his two girls playing and sparring, just like he, Hinata and their friends used to do. Hugging his wife he sighed, "Life is good."

"That it is", she answered contentedly.

A/N: This ends the story Moments Like These. I've enjoyed writing this chapter and the last and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Thanks to all those who've read/reviewed. And thanks to all those who just read it. I appreciate all of you taking the time to check it out.


End file.
